


Goodbye Kiss

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [6]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot says goodbye to his past while waiting for his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

>   Who knew I could write anything resembling het?  :P  written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of  Ellen/Eliot, where Eliot is a hunter. 

 

“Long time no see.” 

 

 

He smiled as he heard her voice, looking up at the woman who had taken him in too many years ago to keep track of.  She was an interesting combination of teacher, lover, and mother hen.  It’d been two years actually, since he’d last walked into the Roadhouse.  Two years since her daughter had made a pass that he’d had to decline and felt the pressure to leave until she got old enough to understand just why he couldn’t accept.

 

 

“How are you Ellen?”  He asked, walking up and wrapping her in his arms, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of her again, the smell of her hair that always made him think of safe and home and love. 

 

 

In his head he could admit she was probably the only person he’d ever loved though it was a strange thing; as strange as their relationship in the first place.  But that was what you got when you made friends with the crazy woman who tried to convince you that the woman you were trying to take home was a demon and then, when it all turned wrong, she had to take you home and care for you.  He’d never looked back then, taken his life away from the criminal aspect and turned into the type of hunter that other hunters walked warily around.

 

 

Well, most.

 

 

He hadn’t told the boys he was an actual hunter.  Mostly because they’d caught him with his pants down and he’d been a little embarrassed.  They were headed this way though, his source told him, so he’d decided to surprise them.

 

 

“Heard the Winchester boys were coming this way.”  He said.

 

 

She looked up at him, her lips holding a smirk that was all too knowing.  “So… that’s how it goes these days.”

 

 

Eliot pulled her a little tighter.  “When they gonna be here?”

 

 

“Should be pulling in late tonight from Sam’s last phone call.”

 

 

Eliot grinned wide as he closed the distance between them, bringing his lips within a breath of hers.  “Good, we have time then.”

 

 

It was a goodbye kiss and they both knew it, one last night before he had to close that part of his life, before they both did, but the passion was just the same as it had always been and when he took her back to her room and bent over her, taking in the soft vision of femininity that had a core as hard as steel, he couldn’t help but thank whoever was watching for vampires and demons and all the nasties in the world.  He was a hunter and he loved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little OOC for me. I have debated, time and again, pulling this from the verse, but I love the idea of Eliot being taken in by Ellen and teaching him about the life. It may one day disappear from this verse, but maybe not :P


End file.
